


The scutest litttle thing

by AquaSapphireMarine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HorrorTale, much cuteness, turtle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaSapphireMarine/pseuds/AquaSapphireMarine
Summary: You bring home a new friend. Sans is surprised.Horrortale au





	The scutest litttle thing

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on saiyurimai and turtle anon.

Sans was never one to take well to surprises. He didn't like them, they were bad far more than they were good.  
You, you were a good surprise, the best surprise. He loved you more than the world itself. But that was to be expected. After all you were his soulmate, handmade by the powers that be to be with him. He would do anything to make you happy.

But this? This was going to be very hard.

Coming home from work Sans was surprised to find you leaning over a very big terrarium.  
A plant in hand and a fistful of dirt in the other you rooted it and nodded satisfied.  
He set his case of files down and laid his coat over the back of the couch.  
“heya sweet heart.” He kissed your cheek, chuckling when you jumped a little. “Welcome home Sans!” You were very happy today, your arms hugging him close, while your lips reacquainted themselves very passionately with his teeth. He leaned into the kiss, holding you tight around the waist.  
A shuffle from inside the terrarium brought him back to reality. Swiftly he pulled away and stepped around you to catch a glimpse a little tail before it disappeared under a log. “what is that?” Sans asked very concerned, his hand reaching for where his axe would normally be on his back.  
“Oh, I brought home a new family member today.” You explained jovial, and bright and full of smiles. He turned to look at you like you'd sprouted a second head, not that it’d matter he'd still love you.  
You stepped up to the tank and reached inside and turned the log over.  
Tucked up into its shell a tiny turtle peeked out to stare up at sans with beady little eyes.  
“Isn't he the cutest Sans. I can't wait to show him to paps, I just know you'll both love him. He's gonna make a great addition to our home.” Sans observed you lovingly stroke its shell.  
“so how are we eating it?” Sans asked, he really couldn't see why you would bother getting it a tank.  
You cried out in horror, swiftly clutching the small beast to your breast. A look of shock and panic crossing your gaze. “We're not eating him Sans!”  
“why not?” The skeleton inquired scratching the back of his skull.  
“Because, he's a pet, not a food.”  
Sans was familiar with the concept of pets but he never really envisioned having a real one. Or if he did it was usually a cat or dog. A animal his future kids could play with out in the backyard. He liked that idea, the thought of you having his children, he almost got lost in the thought. But the look of fright you'd given him when he mentioned eating it caused his soul to clench.  
He would have to seriously restrain.

It was much the same story when papyrus came home, suddenly you had to protect your precious turtle son from the hungry jaws of your precious brother in law. "BUT WHY CAN I NOT EAT IT?" Papyrus asked, you sighed. "Because he's part of the family now. You don't eat pets." He didnt seem pleased but he did seem to be more understanding.

Sans, while still uncertain of why, respected that you didn't wish for it to be eaten. It wouldn't last long anyways right?

The following day Sans came home to the same sight, you bent over the tank. Only this time you were rearranging its food and water dish. He had to admit he liked the sight, you looked fantastic at this angle. As silently as he could Sans stalked up behind you till he was in range to grab you.  
His skeletal hands found your hips as his pelvis found the plush mounds of your ass.  
“Oh God!” You shouted and whirled to face him, your eyes widened with surprise.  
“Goodness gracious Sans! You almost got an eye socket full of fruit and vegetable bits!” You kissed him nonetheless, enjoying the way he massaged your thighs. You stayed like that for close to a minute but you pulled away before he could get any ideas.  
“Hey come here real quick.” You pulled him closer to the tank and he looked down at the itty bitty reptile. “yeah, i see it. it's the not food.”  
You swatted his chest hard. “Don't be mean.” Your attention returned to the small boy.  
“His name is Gamera.” This earned you a small laugh. “okay.”  
“See these little plates, the ones that make up his shell? There called scutes. The top of his shell is called a carapace and the bottom of the shell is called the plastron.” Sans had not know that. He liked that you did though. Sans always liked when you showed off your smarts.

Over the next few weeks all the free time you spent together involved the turtle. Watching tv, reading, even spending time in the backyard. The skeleton began to fear the day you decided it should be there during your more intimate moments. Despite that, the wee beast began to grow on Sans.

Monday morning Sans woke up as he tended to do. It was still a struggle at times, but you helped a lot. He had so much more to live for now thanks to you.  
He trudged down the stairs and pay the terrarium, without a second thought he leaned over to flick on the daytime light and heat lamp. A sense of wrongness filled him. The water dish. It was dirty.  
Carefully he extracted it and made his way into the kitchen to wash it, refill it, and replace it.  
The skeleton did just that. But the food dish, it was empty. Now that wouldn't do at all.  
The prep for the food took longer at he cut the tiny fruit cubes and shredded thin pieces of lettuce. ‘There much better.’ The monster concluded shuffling back to Gamera’s enclosure, only now slightly more awake. 

The turtle was waiting for him, greedily it dove into the dish. “hey, slow down buddy, eating like that will give you a tummy ache.” A distal phalange came down to stroke its shell. It was a soft gesture, loving in a way.  
“Glad to see you two bonding. I think he's really grown on you.” Looking up Sans found you half dressed and tired. “aw ‘shell’ what can I say? the little guy is pretty ‘scute'.” You gave him a half smile, a hug and an exhausted laugh. It seemed things would be okay after all.


End file.
